Ben 7 (Lost Indonesian Soap Opera)
Ben 7 is an indonesian soap opera produced by Rapi Films that aired on TPI on April 27, 2009, It's a Supossed adaption of the Ben 10 cartoon Produced by Cartoon network. For the moment There are no videos or screenshots. Cast. * Firman Ferdiansyah * Stevina Aurora * Peppy * Evan Kashogi * Noval Kurnia * Dolly Martin * Rudi Rene * Hendrick Beta * Taufik Gondrong * Silvi Conto Plot White Pigeon Padepokan splashy ...! The professors of the White Pigeon hermitage who were imprisoned, wanted to open the secrets of the science of a rare book, namely "books without letters", shocked when they saw the book suddenly flew up and opened itself. From the book appears one very powerful force. BAM! A second later the power of power changed into a very powerful warrior who then immediately attacked the professors of the White Pigeon hermitage. Finally, there was a fierce battle between the great masters of the hermitage and the holy warriors who guarded the book. But even though it was attacked, it turned out that the magic warrior was no match for the great masters of the Merpati Putih hermitage. In just a few breakthroughs, the professors of Merpati Putih hermitage were all made clumsy and collapsed. The powerful swordsman then goes back into the book. At the same time the hermitage students who heard the cries of the hermitage professors appeared. Everyone gasped to see their famous great masters of teachers collapsed. Silence ... All choked silently did not believe ... In the corner of the room seemed the magic book that changed again like an ordinary obsolete book, kept its "big" secret. The loss of their professors, the White Dove hermitage finally mourns. The ascetic room was locked and changed into a storage space for the sacred books. But then a new problem arises. In the warehouse now strange events often occur. There is a flying bench, the sound of people giggling, etc. Nobody knows that all these strange events actually came from a magical warrior who lived in a magic book without letters. The hermitage students were already frightened and thought the book storage warehouse was now "haunted" and haunted. No one dared to come to the warehouse alone especially at night. The story then shifts to BEN (7 years old, his long name Benyamin), one of the smallest but at the same time the most naughty, ignorant, pupil of Merpati Putih hermit, and likes to work on other Merpati Putih hermitage students. There are three students of the hermitage who are most often treated with Ben; SITI, CHAPLIN and CAPUNG (9-10 years respectively). The reason; these three children like to tease and underestimate Ben, consider themselves "senior", because of the smallest Ben among them. One day Ben who returned to work on Siti, Caplin and Capung was caught red-handed with KYAI BUSTOMI, professor of hermitage. Kyai Bustomi then punished Ben, telling him to clean the warehouse where the magic books were known to be haunted. Ben is scared. On the contrary, Siti, Chaplin and Capung are excited.Secretly they keep a plan to scare Ben in a haunted warehouse for their revenge ... Siti, Chaplin and Capung's efforts succeeded. Ben gets pissed in fear in the warehouse because of Siti, Chaplin and Dragonfly's terror. But it turns out, it is precisely from this point that Ben then experiences a very important event in his life. In Ben's warehouse accidentally found a book without letters. From within the book then appears a powerful swordsman who once defeated the great masters of the White Dove hermit, laughing amused at Ben's behavior. Ben, who initially thought that the magic warrior was a ghost, was increasingly pissing in fear. But the magic warrior then introduced himself, saying that he was not an evil ghost, and he appeared just because he wanted to be Ben's best friend. Seeing the attitude of a friendly swordsman, Ben finally welcomed the warrior's helping hand. JREENG! When I saw Ben's palm, the magical swordsman was surprised. In Ben's palm there were seven glowing moles. Pendekar Sakti says that Ben is his soul mate. Ben is a person who will inherit all his knowledge and powers. Ben gets confused. BYAARR !!! At the same time, suddenly all of Ben's body was covered in golden lights. Finally the lights then blend together and turn into a magic belt that wraps Ben's waist. Sakti Swordsman said, the belt will give Ben 7 a tremendous power. But before, Ben had to find the secret of each of the strengths in the belt. At first Ben still didn't believe it. But a disaster in the warehouse then opened Ben's eyes ... Siti, Chaplin and Dragonfly who want to work on Ben with shadows of ghosts on the wall using candlelight without accidentally dropping candles into a pile of magic books in the warehouse. In an instant the flame of the candle immediately grabbed the books and made the warehouse a fire. Siti, Chaplin and Capung became hysterical and screamed in fear. Ben gasped, panicked, not knowing what to do to help his friends. BLAZH !! In a sudden panic, Ben's magical waist belt shone. DUM! A second later Ben's body turned into a fire man who could fly. With this power, Ben finally saved Siti, Chaplin and Dragonfly. Ben gasped. It turns out the swordsman is not playing games. Ben becomes excited absurdly, willing to tell his new strength to hermitage people. But the swordsman reminds Ben, Ben's new power can't be told by anyone, otherwise Ben will be harmed. Ben finally keeps the secret of his new power tight. The book without letters that keeps secrets of magic warriors always kept Ben behind his clothes. These two objects are now new friends of Ben ... Ben's friends are multiplying. Since the fire in the warehouse, Chaplin and Dragonfly who feel indebted finally want to be Ben's best friend and even consider Ben as their new "gang" leader. But it's different from Siti. Siti who actually secretly began to sympathize with Ben, still maintaining prestige. Pretend to continue to be hostile to Ben, even though he is also invited to play with Ben ... One day, Siti who was still annoyed with Ben back to work on Ben. Siti invited Ben to come to her birthday party. At the party, Siti then deliberately heated up Ben who was orphaned, pretentiously with his parents and made Ben jealous. Finally, Ben, who could not stand also, continued to heat up. Siti finally ran away crying leaving Siti's house. It turned out that the incident had a long impact. After returning from the party, Ben immediately met Komeng, the palace cook. Ben immediately got angry with Komeng. Bang Komeng is a padepokan cook who has been taking care of Ben from childhood. Bang Komeng always tells Ben, if Ben doesn't have parents. Ben is born of stone, Ben is a rock boy. Now Ben doesn't believe anymore. Especially after he saw Siti. Bang Komeng became confused. During this time, along with Kyai Bustomi he indeed kept a big secret about who Ben really was. Ben became more suspicious and continued to urge Komeng, asking him who was his real parents. But Komeng still shut up. Ben finally passed away, holding back irritably. But Ben turns out instead of giving up. Ben, who cleverly devised a plan to make Komeng open his mouth, told his secret. Ben knows the weakness of Komeng. So far Komeng actually hid in the hermitage to be a cook to avoid a memory woman who had high martial arts skills and kept pursuing her. His name, Zubaedah. Ben, Capung and Chaplin then brought Zubaedah together with Komeng.Zubaedah was hysterical and chased Komeng until he entered the hermitage.Padepokan is getting excited. Komeng is desperate to find a place to hide. But again Ben worked on Komeng's bang, telling Zubaedah where Komeng was hiding.Bang Komeng finally became overwhelmed, claiming to surrender to Ben while promising, he would tell Ben's secrets as long as Ben expelled Zubaedah. Long story short, Ben finally managed to drive Zubaedah. Bang Komeng can't help but keep his promise to tell one big secret, who Ben's parents really are. Ben's parents are actually still alive. Ben's father was named PAK TIRTA, a billionaire in the city of Jakarta. And Ben's mother is named PURE. For a long time, Ben's father believed in divination very much. When Ben was born, the fortune teller said that Ben would later be a disaster for Ben's father. That's why Ben was therefore exiled, entrusted in a remote area, namely the Merpati Putih hermitage. Mr. Tirta did not know that the fortune teller was actually a bad person, one of the accomplices of BANG JAPRA, Pak Tirta's business partner who wanted to control the entire assets of Pak Tirta. Now Mr. Tirta himself is sick again. Actually, Pak Tirta was sick because he was used by his own fortune-teller on the orders of Japra. The goal was for Pak Tirta to become ill, Japra could be free to rule over the leadership of Pak Tirta. Mr. Tirta himself does have six children besides Ben. But unfortunately the six children of Pak Tirta are unreliable, stupid, greedy and greedy, so they are easily deceived by Japra. Mr. Tirta finally can only surrender. Can not do anything. He knew, besides being crafty, Japra had very powerful martial arts. Bang Japra is a former bouncer. And Pak Tirta often saw Japra's bang using his power when he knocked out his business rivals. Actually, Pak Tirta does not agree with that method. But the longer, Japra's bang showed his fangs. He did not want to ignore Pak Tirta's orders and instead acted as he pleased. Hear the story. Ben gets angry. He wants to return to his father's house. But Komeng said, it's not time for Ben to come back. The problem is that Japra has a very powerful power of knowledge. Not to mention the addition of his men who also have the average strength above the most senior students of Merpati Putih even now. But Ben was already curious. In the evening, when Kyai Bustomi, Komeng and all residents of the White Pigeon hermitage slept, Ben secretly left the hermitage and returned to Jakarta. Ben finally starts a new adventure. In Jakarta, he met with Japra and his men who wanted to get rid of Ben. Their strength is very powerful.But armed with the magic book and the power of the belt, Ben could pass one by one the challenges he had to face from the Japra CS bang. Finally, Ben finally has seven powers. Seven powerful powers, until finally Ben was nicknamed ... BEN 7 References # http://www.rapifilms.com/page/detail/309/ben-7 Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost shows Category:2009 Category:Rare Live Action Category:Lost Pilots Category:Partially Lost Media